


My two Dads

by NEG85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Family Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Human Jack Kline, Kid Jack Kline, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEG85/pseuds/NEG85
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 52





	My two Dads

Dean wakes up and shifts his feet to the floor, rubbing his eyes. He stretches his back and arms then turns to look back at his still sleeping husband. Lying on his stomach, dark hair in complete disarray, his arms tucked beneath his pillow. The right side of his face is smooshed against the light blue cotton pillowcase as he snores quietly. Dean smiles, still in awe of how much he loves this man. He leans over slowly and kisses Cas’ temple before getting up.

Heads to the bathroom and relieves his bladder, he washes his hands and heads to the kitchen. Eyes still straining against the early morning’s rays coming through the window, he adds the water, a few scoops of coffee grounds and flicks the on button. He sits down at the table with his eyes barely open, waiting for the coffee to brew.

Several minutes drag by until the coffee is finally finished. Dean sighs, grabs two coffee cups and pours into them then adds the sugar and creamer before replacing the pot to keep it warm. Setting the mugs at the kitchen table, he goes and peeks in on still sleeping little Jack. His tiny body is tucked under his spiderman covers, his blonde hair slightly disheveled and he’s clinging to his teddy.

Sighing with a smile, Dean heads back to he and Cas’ bedroom. Climbing onto the bed and scooting beside the sleeping man, he caresses Cas’ cheek. Sliding over til he’s up against him, Dean moves Cas’ arm over him and nuzzles his face against his husband’s neck. He breathes in his scent, then slowly peppers Cas’ neck with gentle kisses.

“Mmm.” Cas hums lightly, barely stirring.

“Morning sunshine.” Dean says as he strokes his fingertips all along the back of Cas’ bare arm.

Cas groans, causing Dean to chuckle. “Coffee’s ready, sweetheart. Time to get up.”

“Already?” Cas grumbles.

“Come on, mr. grumpy pants we gotta get Jack ready for his first day of preschool.” Dean reminds him.

Cas runs his fingers through Dean’s dark blonde hair and presses a kiss against his forehead. The first thing he sees when he peeks out from under his heavy eyelids is the freckles adorning his husband’s extraordinarily gorgeous face. He smiles and kisses the tip of Dean’s nose.

This action, of course, causes Dean to blush furiously the same as always.

“Morning handsome.” Cas finally says as he stirs, yawning as he attempts to sit up.

“How about coffee, then a shower?” Dean asks, smirking as he walks beside Cas to the kitchen.

Taking their seats beside each other at the table, Cas takes a sip and hums happily. “Deal.” he says, moving his free hand to Dean’s knee and squeezing gently with a grin.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Jack, honey it’s time to get up.” Cas says, gently shaking Jack’s shoulder.

Jack stirs and his eyes flutter open.

“Morning buddy. Today’s your first day of preschool.” Dean says, crouching beside Jack’s bed.

Rubbing his eyes and yawning, Jack slowly sits up.

“We made you a special breakfast for your special day.” Dean adds.

“Let’s go eat and then we can get you dressed for school.” Cas says, taking Jack’s hand urging him up.

“Okay, Daddy.” Jack answers, looking at both men.

Dean fixes the plates and Cas sets the first one in front of Jack. Dean and Cas carry their own plates to either side of Jack and join him at the table.

Bacon, scrambled eggs and biscuits are on each plate except Jack’s is a little different. Two scrambled eggs are split into two small piles, then a biscuit lower on the plate in the middle, and two slices of bacon at the edge- forming a smiley face.

“Thank you for making breakfast, sweetie.” Cas says, grinning over at Dean as he takes a bite of his eggs.

“It’s yummy!” Jack says taking a second bite of bacon.

“You’re welcome, babe. And I’m glad you like it, buddy. So are you excited about school?”

“Mhmm.” Jack answers, taking a drink of his milk.

They finish eating and Dean carries their plates to the sink and sets them down.

Cas helps Jack pick out an outfit and get dressed. Dean helps Jack with his coat, scarf, winter hat and gloves.

When they get to the school, they walk Jack inside to meet his teacher.

At the end of the hallway, they reach Jack’s classroom. A short thin, blonde haired woman stands beside the door smiling.

“Hello, you must be the Winchesters. Hi Jack! I’m Mrs. Shurley, and I’ll be your teacher. Are you excited about starting school?”

Jack nods slightly, holding onto Cas’ hand while also attempting to hide behind Dean’s legs.

“He’s a little shy with new people.” Dean tells her. “It’s okay, sweetheart. I’m sure she’s really nice and you’re gonna have a lot of fun making new friends.”

Cas crouches down and gently tugs Jack out from behind Dean. “It’s okay to be scared, but I promise everything will be okay. Daddy and I would never let anything bad happen to you.”

“That’s right.” Dean adds.

Jack hugs Cas and then reaches for Dean. Cas stands and Dean picks Jack up. Jack hugs Dean tightly and Dean grins. “Love you. You’re gonna have a great day.” he tells Jack when he sets him down.

Cas grins at Jack. “Be a good boy for Mrs. Shurley and I’ll be here to pick you up after school. Love you.”

Jack nods then hesitantly takes the hand Mrs. Shurley is offering. 

“Come on inside, and you can meet all your classmates.” she tells him with a sincere smile.

Jack waves bye with a quick “I love you.” to them as Mrs. Shurley closes the door behind them.

Cas looks over to Dean and sees him wiping his eyes. Taking his hand, Cas kisses him on the cheek. “He’ll be alright, my love.”

“I know.” Dean says, clearing his throat.


End file.
